A Waldorf From Hell
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: After only a day in New York, Blair has already been convinced to make Chuck Bass pay for all the girls he's hurt. With Serena guiding her on, Chuck hardly stands a chance. His only weapon and defense, Blair's current attraction for him. AU ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was browsing through my computer when I found this. It's a story I started a year ago and I was wondering of I should continue with it? I know I have 2 other stories I'm working on (Although I think I'm going to put LMES under a temperary hiatus) but I was curious as to what you would think. So read on and leave your thoughts in a review :) Oh and sorry for any grammar/spelling errors or if anything makes no sense at all, this was fixed in a hurry!**

...

16 year old Blair Waldorf was standing in front of her mirror, slowly placing a red headband on her brown curls. She gave her outfit a look-over and then heard her father calling her from downstairs. "Blair-Bear, you're going to be late," Harold's voice filled the room as he entered and gave her an insuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll do great," he said before he started rushing her out the door.

A limo was waiting when she came down to the lobby. _Here goes nothing, _she thought to herself as the driver opened up the door and she stepped in, careful not to wrinkle her new skirt.

After a few minutes the limo pulled over in front of Constance and the door was opened again by the driver. Blair stepped outside and walked straight inside, not looking anyone in the eyes. She entered the headmistress's office and was greeted by a middle-aged woman with a big smile on her face.

"Blair Waldorf, right?" she asked and got up from her seat, shaking Blair's hand. She sat back down and motioned for Blair to sit down on the other side of the desk. After she was comfortably seated the headmistress pulled out Blair's file and started flipping through it.

"Just moved to New York after almost 15 years in France," she said, with a few other mumbled facts. "I think you'll fit right in."

"Thanks," Blair said, getting up and straightening out her skirt. "Here is your schedule and don't be afraid to ask for direction," the older woman said while she opened the door and motioned for the brunette to step outside. After the door closed, a loud bell rang and the hallway seemed to clear out.

She looked at her schedule and realized that it was a quarter-to-twelve and she was late for French. _Classroom 201, _she repeated over and over in her mind while scanning the doors for the right number. At the end of the hall she finally found the right room and slowly turned the knob. Everyone in the room immediately turned their attention to Blair, including the teacher.

"You must be Blair," she said and pointed to an empty seat next to a blonde girl. "Sit," the teacher commanded and then continued the lesson.

Blair slowly made her way to her seat and when she pulled the chair back, the blond looked up. Blair gave her a smile but turned her attention back to the front of the room, where the teacher explaining something she had learned last year in France.

A few minutes passed and Blair was getting bored of listening to the teacher going on and on about facts she knew beforehand. When something poked her under the table she looked down to find that the blond next to her had a note in her hand, obviously trying to pass it to her discreetly.

_I'm Serena. I love your headband, _it read with perfect handwriting. Blair smiled and scribbled a response on the note, _Thanks. My name's Blair Waldorf_. Serena smiled and as the bell rang, Blair grabbed her bag and got ready to leave. "Hey Blair, wait up," she heard someone call and turned around to see Serena run up to her.

"I was going to grab lunch with my friends, wanna join us," she said and looked at her hopefully.

"Sure," Blair answered. Anything was better than sitting alone. While they were walking Blair looked Serena over. She was wearing the school uniform but had obviously made a few changes to make it look less boring. Her long blond hair was beautiful and she could tell that most of the boys they walked past practically stopped to stare at her.

All in all she looked like she had stepped out of a fashion magazine. They came into the courtyard and Blair followed her to a more secluded space, where a blond boy stood, smoking something that was probably more than a normal cigarette. He was wearing a St. Jude's school uniform and gave them her and Serena a bright smile when he spotted them approaching. Everything about him was flawless and he looked like a male replica of Serena.

"Nathaniel," she heard someone call and mere seconds later a shadow appeared besides hers.

"What do we have here." Blair swiveled around quickly, the close proximity of the voice making her jump. She almost smacked into the person standing behind her, but he moved away just in time to avoid her attack.

"Stop creeping her out Chuck," Serena said as she smacked the boy. He backed away but still kept eye contact with Blair. He had a very strong facial structure and his dark hair matched his brown, smoldering eyes perfectly. Everything about him was different from the blond guy, they were complete opposites.

"Guys, this is Blair Waldorf, my new friend. Blair, this is Nate, my boyfriend," Serena introduced her to the blond guy, "and this is Nate's friend Chuck," she said and punched the dark haired guy's arm lightly and he smirked back at her. "He's kind of a perv," Serena whispered loudly to Blair, making sure Chuck heard it. He glared at Serena before turning to Blair. "Nice to meet you," he said smoothly and grinned.

"Aww, I wish I could say the same," Blair said, flashing a bitchy smirk his way. "Feisty are we?" he said, moving a bit closer. Blair could feel his breath on her face when Serena pulled him backwards by the sleeve of his blazer.

"What was that for?" he asked, insulted by intrusion. "I like Blair, so it would be nice if you could stop scaring her away," Serena said and lowered her voice. "And by that I mean no seducing and sleeping with her," she whispered, but Blair was standing close enough to hear her. He scoffed and rolled his eyes beofre walking over to Nate, bored with the conversation. Serena looked at Blair who was blushing and staring at the ground.

"Don't worry you'll get used to him," Serena said and Blair let out a small giggle.  
>...<p>

The final bell rang and Chuck slowly picked up his things. "Chuck, wait up," a familiar voice called from behind and he turned around. "Nathaniel, what's up?" he said as he started walking again.

"Serena's hosting her birthday party tonight, you're coming right?" Nate asked, out of breath from running to catch up with Chuck. _Great_, _another Serena party. I need to find some excuse-_"Blair's gonna be there," Nate said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Fine, I'm in."  
>...<p>

"Wow," Blair breathed as Serena opened her closet. It was filled with designer clothes and shoes and purses. It was practically girl heaven.

"Okay, so for my birthday tonight I have to find the perfect dress. If you help me I'll let you borrow one," Serena offered playfully, noticing Blair's wide eyed stare at her dresses.

"Really?" Blair squealed and practically ran into Serena's walk in closet. She started browsing the clothes, staring at one dress for a while before throwing it a way and picking up the next one. Serena watched Blair with an amused expression and then started to go through the closet herself, trying to find something Nate would like.

"This one," she finally heard Blair call somewhere from the other end of the closet. Serena spun around and saw Blair holding a long, dark purple satin dress with a silver belt around the waist. Serena smiled and continued looking for a dress for herself.

It was a few minutes before the party Blair and Serena were putting the final touches on their outfits. Blair stood in front of the mirror and like she did with every outfit she ever put on, gave herself a look-over and smoothed out any possible wrinkles.

"Hey sweetie," Blair heard Serena say and looked over to her. She was talking on the phone, probably with Nate."Yeah we're ready, I'm just waiting for you," she said and Blair could see how completely smitten she was by this guy. Serena had that movie relationship Blair had always wanted and, quite frankly, still did. Who knew, maybe New York was the place she'd finally find the perfect boyfriend.  
>...<p>

"Chuck, hurry up. We're gonna be late," Nate complained as he banged on the bathroom door, trying to get Chuck to open. Serena had called 10 minutes ago and was probably getting impatient.

Suddenly, the lock clicked and out stepped Chuck Bass, wearing a modern black tux with a purple bow tie. "Purple? Are you serious?" Nate laughed.

"I thought you were in a hurry," Chuck quipped, rushing past Nate and pushing the button for the elevator. When it arrived, both of them stepped in and the blond pushed the button for the lobby. Slowly, the doors closed and when the elevator stopped at the third floor, already having stopped on the fourth and fifth, he gave up and dragged Chuck out of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked, ripping his arm away from his friends' hold and smoothing out his sleeve. "We're taking the stairs," Nate explained, opening up a door Chuck hadn't even known was there in the first place.

"Nathaniel, why do you think they have elevators?" Chuck protested as Nate began walking down the stairs. "Stop whining Chuck, a few steps aren't going to kill you," Nate joked and Chuck muttered something under his breath that Nate didn't hear and was pretty sure he didn't want to.  
>...<p>

"Where are they?" Serena said, getting impatient as she stood by the elevator doors waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. "They're just running a little late," Blair tried to reason with her but Serena wouldn't budge.

"Blair, could you get my phone. It's in my room," Serena said, her eyes not leaving the elevator. Blair didn't move but when Serena turned around and gave her a death glare, the brunette backed away slowly and headed for her room. Who knew Serena could act like a complete maniac when her party didn't go as planned.  
>...<p>

"You know Serena is going to be furious," Nate said as they were standing in the elevator, his teeth still chattering from the cold outside. "Well it's not my fault the limo broke down in the middle of the road and we had to walk to her party," Chuck complained. "Oh no, that wasn't your fault. But the fact that we couldn't take a cab because you refuse to use public transportation, that was definitely your fault," Nate shot back.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, silencing both of them. They stood still for a moment, neither of them wanting to be the target for Serena's rage. "You should go in first," Nate said. "She's less likely to hold a grudge against you." Chuck looked at him and then shook his head.

"Coward," he muttered under his breath and then left the elevator. The first thing he saw was a very pissed of Serena. Arms crossed and her eyes burning, she just stood there, staring at him. _This is gonna be bad,_ he thought with Serena still staring him down. "Where's Nate?" she said suddenly, her voice sharp, and he let out a small breath, relieved that she was only pissed of at her boyfriend.

Slowly, Nate stepped out of the elevator, looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Serena started to make her way to her boyfriend slowly and when she walked straight past Chuck, he slowly made his to the party, glad to have escaped the blond's wrath.

"It's one thing to be late to a common party but to be 45 minuteslate toMY BIRTHDAY," was all he heard before the blasting music filled his ears. He felt kind of sorry for Nate but that didn't stop him from chuckling. He made his way through the crowd of people and grabbed a drink from a waiter that walked by. It wasn't scotch, but at least it was something to get him through the night.

Scanning the crowds for a hook up he saw someone at the stop of the staircase. At first, he only saw the bottom of a dark purple dress but a few moments later he recognized the person immediately.

"Waldorf," he said when she came down the stairs.

Blair looked him over and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Have we met?"

Chuck put on a fake look of hurt but quickly replaced it with a charming smirk. "I'm Chuck Bass," he said and offered his hand.

"_Bye mommy," Blair said as she waved her mom goodbye. It wasn't only her first day in kindergarten but also her first day at a new city. She had been living with her dad in France for the past 5 years and even though she was going back there in 2 weeks her mom had insisted on not having her home while she and her dad worked out some divorce issues. She re-adjusted the new headband her mom had just given her. She walked over to the other kids and sat down slowly. After a few minutes she'd gotten into some game with a complete stranger. Unfortunately, an older boy stepped up to her and grabbed her headband. _

"_Hey, that's mine," Blair whined and got up quickly. The boy stood in front of her and grinned widely. "Not anymore." _

_"Give it back," she pleaded. In her old school, no one had dared to mess with her. "Hmm, I could... but I'm not gonna," the boy responded and turned around, walking away with her headband. A small tear made its way down Blair's cheek and a small sob escaped her lips. The boy turned back to Blair when he heard her, and walked right back up to the younger girl._

_"Awe, is the baby gonna cry?" he said mockingly and pushed Blair so she stumbled backwards. He went to push her again but stopped when a smaller boy stepped between them. He pushed the older boy and she was surprised when the larger kid stepped back and glared down at the other boy._

_"Leave her alone," the small boy said menacingly. The older boy scoffed and threw the headband on the ground before walking away. _

_The boy who had helped her turned around and Blair saw his face. His dark hair fell over his eyes and when he pushed it gently away she saw his dark brown eyes. She sighed dreamily. He was so cute. "Hi, I'm Chuck Bass," he said and offered her his hand._

Chuck snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her to snap out of her deja-vu.

"What?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about me?" he asked, the smirk she had seen way to many times now sliding across his face.

"Ugh, you're heinous," she scoffed as she walked away. She didn't want to admit that she actually had been thinking of him and she most certainly didn't want to admit that he had been her first real crush. He didn't follow her so Blair started to look for someone interesting to talk to.

In the midst of talking to some girl she recognized from school, a voice she was becoming all to familiar with made her jump. "Hello again," he mumbled, his lips right next to her ear.

"What do you want Bass?" she asked, trying to ignore the fact that his lips were almost touching her earlobe. The other girl looked away awkwardly and scrambled away.

"Well I was shocked as to why you left earlier? I thought we were having a nice conversation," he teased.

"Well…" Blair started, trailing off when he spun her around so that she was tightly pressed against him, their faces inches apart.

"Well what?" he challenged, his hot breath hitting her face. _Damn he's hot, _she thought to herself as she stared into his dark eyes. When Chuck laid his hand on her thigh she snapped out of her trance and pushed him harshly away. When he leaned in again she shoved his hand so the drink he was holding dropped to the floor.

"My bad," she said innocently and walked away. When she had almost disappeared into the crowd she looked back over her shoulder, only to find Chuck staring at her, grinning wickedly. She winked at him and then giggled to herself. New York was starting to seem more appealing by the second.  
>...<p>

"What the hell was that?" Serena practically shouted into Blair's face after having dragged her into a corner. Blair furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the sudden interrogation.

"Don't act stupid, I'm talking about you and Chuck," Serena growled at Blair, who was shocked at the hostility in her friends' voice.

Blair continued to stare at her until Serena threw her hands in the air and sighed loudly. "Chuck Bass is off limits Blair."

"Okay_ mom_," Blair said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, not caring how childish she was acting. "I'm just saying B, he's a disgusting man whore. The only reason I tolerate him is because of Nate."

"Oh C'mon S, he can't really be that bad," Blair said in defense, her mind going back to the cute little boy that had helped her so many years ago. When Serena noticed her friend's dreamy stare she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Blair, no! You have no idea how bad he is. Girls are like Kleenex to him, use once and throw away," Serena explained drastically and then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm just trying to have your back here, you don't know how many friends I've lost to him."

Blair seemed to ponder this over for a moment before smiling and linking her arm through Serena's. "Don't worry, I'll completely ignore him, not even a thought will be spared" Blair said cheerily right before she walked straight into the arms of previously mentioned man-whore.

"So you were thinking about me," Chuck taunted and Blair blushed furiously, looking down at the floor to hide her embarrassment. Serena rolled her eyes and gave her friend a warning look and left to speak to one of the guests.

"Do you perhaps, dream about me too?" he continued and Blair looked back up. "Only in my nightmares," she said, flashing a bitchy smirk his way. "Well, how about we change that," he said, moving dangerously close to Blair, a victorious smirk making his way onto his face when she didn't back away.

When their lips were a hairsbreadth away, Blair heard a loud smack and then the warmth of Chuck's breath was gone. Serena had _saved_ her from Chuck, and although she knew she should be grateful, she couldn't help but to feel irritated that she didn't get the chance to feel the taste of his lips.  
>...<p>

_Damn it Serena. I was so close_, he thought as he tried to tune out Serena's rambling. The blond had hunted him down after dragging Blair away. "Are you even listening to me?" Serena screeched annoyingly and Chuck snapped out of his thought. Chuck just stared at her and she sighed. "I told you to leave her alone."

"Oh give it up, you're not her mom," he scoffed and Serena rolled her eyes. "It's not like I was trying to rape her or something," he shouted, a few heads turning in search of gossip. "No, but you would have," Serena snapped back and they stood there for a moment, glaring at each other.

"Hey, what's going on guys," Nate said as he walked up to Serena. Completely oblivious to the tension between his girlfriend and his best friend, he kissed Serena on the cheek and she finally looked at Nate. Chuck used the opportunity and silently walked away. When Blair was nowhere to be found he went to the bar and grabbed a drink, the previous one having been spilled by the gorgeous brunette.

"Have you seen Serena, I wanted too say goodbye before I left," he heard Blair's voice and snapped his head around, regretting it when he felt the sharp jab in his neck.

Blair was talking to some girl who apparently didn't know where Serena was. Blair sighed and then her eyes landed on Chuck. "So now your stalking me?" she said as she walked over to him. "Stalking is such a strong term. I prefer closely observing" Chuck joked, managing to get a chuckle from her, followed by and awkward silence between the pair.d

"Have dinner with me." He asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Blair said. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Chuck grinned mischievously before handing her a note and walking over to elevator, disappearing a few seconds later.  
>...<p>

The last party guest had just left and Serena was walking up to her room, completely exhausted. She opened up the door and saw Blair lying on her bed, holding a small note in front of her face. Sneaking quietly up to the bed, she snatched the note from Blair.

Blair blinked twice before realizing that the small piece of paper was missing. She sat up and tried to grab it back, but with no luck. Serena walked slowly around the room, reading the small note that stated simply; _next Friday 8'o clock._

"I'm not going-" Blair started but Serena cut her of by swinging around, grinning widely.

"Are you kidding. He actually asked you on a date?" Serena asked incredulously and Blair nodded awkwardly. "Blair, he's never done that. Ever, " Serena deadpanned. "You're his first date."

Blair felt her heart flutter, but she dismissed it quickly. "Which means...?" Blair asked and Serena plopped herself onto the bed next to the other girl. "Which means, starting Friday, we're going to make Chuck Bass' life a living hell."

Blair laughed and then something occurred to her. "How about we start now," she said mischievously and grabbed her phone. "If he wants to go on a date with me, he'll have to work for it."

Serena looked over Blair's shoulder and grinned at the text that was being composed to Chuck. "I like the way you think."

Blair smiled and smirked as her screen showed that the text had been sent. He was going to wish Blair Waldorf had never been born.  
>...<p>

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him break the kiss and turn his head to grab his phone and check it. It was a text from an unknown number, but as soon as he opened it, he wished he hadn't.

_I'll go on a date with you, on 1 condition. You can't have anyone "staying over" until then. Gossip Girl is watching you  
>-B<br>_Chuck groaned, causing the brunette he'd picked out for the evening, to start to push him into the bedroom. He considered just ignoring the text, but his mind wondered back to the kiss he'd almost shared with Blair and how strange it had made him feel.

_I must be going crazy_. He grabbed the girls arms and pushed them away. She looked shocked as he picked up her coat and purse and handed them to her. She seemed to be glaring at him (it was hard to tell, she was completely wasted) but then she turned on her heel and stomped out of the suite.

_Blair Waldorf better be worth this._

**Chuck Bass and an unknown conquest heading up to his suite, the girl coming back down a couple of minutes later, looking completely unsatisfied. What's the matter C, not feeling up too your game?**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

**…...**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is this worth continuing? Let me know in a review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Judging from the reviews on the first chapter, this was worth continuing. So I present to you, Chapter 2 (Even though it's not very long ;$) :3 This story will be rated T for minor language (note the minor!)**

"Serena, this is stupid. Why can't I just go inside?"

"Because, we have to make sure he really likes you, or else this plan won't work," Serena explained loudly, causing the taxi driver to glance back and stare at her in question. Blair glared back at the man. "I thought we were paying you to stay out of this."

Serena grinned as the man turned around in shame and turned on the radio.

Blair sighed as she looked back to the restaurant across the street. She felt sorry for Chuck as she watched him glance at the clock every five minutes. It had been over a half-an-hour since the date should have started and according to Serena, he'd wait another thirty minutes if her really like her.

A few minutes later, Blair watched as Chuck signaled a waiter over. Blair's heart dropped. _He's leaving._

Serena was also watching in anticipation, and when the waiter walked away and returned with a drink, both girls sighed in relief, although for completely different reasons. "Guess our plan is still on." _Guess he likes me after all._

Another twenty five minutes had passed and Chuck was now on his third glass of scotch. He frowned at the clock as he realized that Blair most likely hadn't showed up. Convincing himself that he didn't care, Chuck downed his drink and signaled the waiter over, asking for the check.

Placing the charge next to the bill, he almost missed the small writing at the bottom. Looking over to the bar, he saw a the brunette waitress wink at him. Grinning, he got up and walked right over to the bar.

"S, look. He's leaving." Blair shook her friends shoulder as she watched Chuck get up. Serena looked up and noticed right away where Chuck was heading.

"See that brunette working at the bar?" Blair nodded as she spotted the girl. "What about her?"

Pointing back out the window, Blair's eyes followed and she saw Chuck sit down on a stool next to her. "Oh," she said in realization as the girl laughed. Blair could almost hear her most likely obnoxious laughter across the street.

Just as she was about to command the driver to leave, she noticed the Chuck getting up and heading for the bathroom. "I have a plan."

Blair grinned wickedly as she stepped out of the cab and walked briskly into the restaurant, heading straight for the bar.

She sat down on the same stool that had been occupied by Chuck. "Can I help you?"

Blair smiled sweetly at the girl. "Maybe you can. I'm looking for my boyfriend." The waitress nodded and rested her head on her hands. "Well I've been working all night, I probably noticed him. How does he look like?"

"Well, he was wearing a dark blue suit and he has dark hair and dark brown eyes. Probably ordered a scotch earlier." Blair watched as the girl's face lit with realization.

"Yeah... Umm, I think he was here earlier," the girl said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Blair smiled and stood up. "Great. If you see him again, let him know I'm looking for him."

Serena gave Blair a questioning look when she re-entered the cab. "What did you do?"

The brunette grinned widely. "Just wait."

Both of them watched as Chuck walked from the bathroom and took his seat again. The waitress glared at him and seconds later, she grabbed a glass of water that was standing on the bar counter and threw it in his face.

"Our mission here is done." Serena laughed at her friend as they asked the cab driver to head back home.

….

"It's here," Serena squealed in excitement. Blair smiled as she picked up her own phone and opened the new gossip girl blast.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass getting turned down by a lovely brunette at Butter, after waiting an hour at a restaurant for a mystery, dare I say it, date. After a week of abstinence, it looks like our resident bad-boy might be turning into our resident lonely-boy. **

Serena giggled as she scrolled down to see a picture of Chuck, his hair and the front of his shirt completely soaked. Blair smiled, but her joy was short lasting. Did she cock-block Chuck because she was trying to protect that girl, or was she just really that jealous. Her thoughts were cut off as Serena dragged her to the kitchen and started mixing Mohitas for both of them.

Deciding that she must have done it for the sake of the waitress, Blair grabbed the glass Serena handed to her and they toasted to the end of girls getting hurt by Chuck.

….

Chuck groaned as his alarm clock woke him up from his sleep. He had been having a very pleasant dream involving Blair, much like every other night for the past week.

After the scandal on Friday, Chuck had stayed in his suite for the whole weekend. Although, he had to admit, he just mostly didn't want to bump into the current object of his dreams.

After calling for the limo and driving to school, Chuck's hand hesitated over the door handle as he scanned the courtyard for Blair. When he didn't spot the brunette, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Stepping out, a few people standing near by started whispering, the gossip from Friday apparently still fresh in their minds. Walking straight past them, he ignored the snickers and stares. After all, through the years he had gotten used to the unwanted attention.

Walking into the school, Chuck headed straight for Nate's locker. As predicted, he was gathering books for his first class, but he wasn't alone.

Serena shot Chuck a smirk before kissing Nate on the cheek and departing. "Hey man. What's up?"

"I was thinking we could go out for some _fresh air_," Chuck answered, patting his pocket to emphasize his point. Nate chuckled and followed his friend out into the courtyard.

"So, who's the mystery girl?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow as he took a long drag from the joint. "Don't try to pull the clueless act, I'm talking about the girl you waited an hour for at Butter."

Sighing, Chuck handed his friend the joint. "Blair."

"Blair? As in Serena's friend Blair," Nate asked incredulously. When Chuck nodded, the blonde let out of snort of laughter. "I can't believe Serena let you get away with that."

Chuck glared at Nate, "Well, it doesn't matter, she didn't show up. Can we change the subject?"

The blonde smirked. "Getting rejected on your first date ever. Tough luck." Nate laughed but quickly silenced when Chuck shot him a death glare. For the next minutes they stood in silence as they waited for the joint to wear off.

The bell rang, announcing that the first class was over and the next one would begin shortly. Both boys pushed away from the wall and walked into the crowded hallways. Nate followed Chuck to his locker and when he opened up the door, the blonde scanned his eyes over his friend's schedule. The first thing tho catch his eyes was that Chuck's first period had been the joint class they had once a week with the girls from Constance. Under normal circumstances Nate knew his friend would never pass an opportunity to hit on the Constance girls, but today seemed to be an exception.

"Hey, I didn't know you had that joint class first period. Why'd you skip it?"

Chuck mumbled something about really needing a smoke, but being friends with the brunette since kindergarten had taught Nate to see through most of his lies.

Nate tried to question him further but Chuck ignored him. He didn't even look up from his locker until Nate pointed out that Blair and Serena were walking over. Chuck swiveled his head around, cursed and slammed his locker shut. Turning to walk away, he was interrupted by Nate grabbing him. "You like her, don't you?"

Chuck answered with a growl before walking briskly away.

….

Blair smiled to herself as she realized that her first period was a joint class with a group of the St. Judes boys, which, according to Serena, included Chuck. This was the perfect time to continue with their plan and give Chuck her excuse for not showing up past Friday night.

Walking into the classroom, a few of the boys already present eyed her and when one made a move to stand up and approach her, Blair shot him an are-you-serious look. The boy backed away in shame and his friends laughed at him.

Taking her seat at the back of the classroom, Blair waited patiently as the classroom filled up and when the bell rang, the seat next to her was still empty. She had glared at everyone that tried to sit down, the seat being reserved for a certain brunette, but with little luck. He hadn't even shown up.

When the bell rang, Blair threw her books into her bag and was the first one to exit through the door. Finding Serena, she told her how their plan was currently in a stand still. Serena nodded and told her why Chuck had most likely been absent. He had either skipped school or was smoking with Nate. Blair was following Serena as she tried to find he boyfriend in the crowded halls of St. Judes. A couple of stares followed them, but Blair noted that most of them were pointed towards Serena.

Finally finding Nate with Chuck, Serena smiled and headed over, Blair following closely behind. A couple of feet away, the noticed Chuck slam his locker closed and practically run of. Both girls exchanged questioning looks before walking over to Nate.

"What was that about?" Serena watched as Chuck disappeared around the corner. Nate laughed and swung an arm around both girls. "You'll find out soon enough."

….

It was finally lunch and Blair and Serena walked out into the courtyard together, chatting about the newest post from gossip girl. Apparently Hazel had a thing for her dad's business partner. Spotting Nate, Serena squealed in delight and ran into his arms. Blair rolled her eyes at her friends antics. They couldn't have been apart for more then 2 hours and they were already suffering from separation anxiety.

Watching them kiss, Blair felt slightly nauseous at the sickeningly sweet display of affection, but some part of her also felt envy. For as long as she could remember, she had fantasized about this kind of storybook love.

Walking slowly over to the pair, Blair saw that Chuck was once again absent. Looking around the courtyard, she finally spotted him standing in the shadows, watching her with a somewhat hateful look. Blair shuddered at the intense stare. Well, if he wasn't going to come to her, she as just going to have to come him.

"I'll be right back," Blair called over her shoulder, although the couple was most likely to engrossed in their kiss to take notice of her departure. Heading straight for Chuck, she noticed him tense up as she came closer. Standing in front of him, Blair sighed loudly.

"About Friday..."

"Look, I don't need you excuse. You didn't want to show up and I really couldn't care less about what you did instead." Blair flinched at the harshness in his voice. She didn't know he would take this so badly. Clearing her throat, Blair moved closer, causing Chuck to shift on his feet.

"Just listen. I really did intend on showing up, I just..." Chuck raised his hand to silence her and Blair stopped talking. "I don't care. I'm not one of those whiny annoying guys that bawl their eyes out if they get stood up. I had other plans anyways"

"Is that why you've been avoiding me all day?" Blair smirked but it quickly fell when Chuck countered with his own. "Looks like someone's been looking for me."

Blair rolled her eyes as he chuckled, the smirk never leaving his face.

Sighing as an awkward silence overtook their conversation, Blair made one more attempt to explain her "absence" on Friday. Once again, Chuck silenced her.

Blair wracked her brain desperately for what to say, if he hated her guts, her and Serena's plan was sure to fail. Suddenly realizing how close they were standing, she decided to take advantage of the situation.

Leaning in even closer, Blair could see him also lean in with interest. "Since you won't let me explain myself, how would you feel if I just made it up to you?"

Chuck swallowed as he watched Blair's lips get closer and closer. Trying to regain his composure, Chuck placed his hand on her hip and grinned. "Well, I'm not known for passing up a good offer."

Blair smiled as she brushed her lips softly against his and then backed away quickly. Chuck looked shocked for a second and when he finally snapped out of it, Blair had already started walking away. He followed but since she got a head start, she was at Serena's side before he could catch up to her. Sighing loudly, he walked over to the trio and made sure to glare at Blair whenever she looked at him.

The bell finally rang and as the went their separate ways for class, Chuck looked over his shoulder to find Blair doing the same. Winking at him, she giggled and walked with Serena through the doors.

As soon as Serena waved her and headed for class, Blair raised a hand to her lips and smiled.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass and a brunette from the Palace bar heading for his suite. Guess we can't count you out yet C.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Serena flipped open her phone and cursed. She needed to continue their plan and fast.

….

Blair scrolled down the text and glared at the picture below. She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear threatened to fall. She could tell herself she didn't care all she wanted, but the drop of water running down her cheek convinced her that she was more jealous then she had ever been. She was going to kill him for making her feel this way.

…**.**

**A/N: So, whatch'ya think? Still good? Not good at all? Let me know in a review, don't be a hidden reader, I'd love to know what you think ;)**

**P.S. I'll try to update Blending In ASAP but my ideas have ran out for the moment *sigh*...**


End file.
